mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghislaine Dedoldia
Ghyslaine Dorudia is the daughter of Gustav the former Dorudia village chief, and the mentor of Eris and she is also the student of Rudeus Greyrat in magic and other subjects. She is one of the few people who have become a Sword King. Appearance Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Because of her enormous power, Ghy+islaines childhood involve her bullying her brother, causing troubles and at some point lead to her running away from her family. After becoming an Sword Saint, she traveled with Paul Greyrat's party as a warrior and at some point lost her virginity to him. After that their adventurers party gets disbanded, due to Zenith and Paul's marriage. She then met the Sword God who took her in due to her wild nature and her potential as a swordsman. She became victim to many scams because she did not knew how to read, write and due to her not knowing maths she was fooled many times in money matters this lead her wanting to gain wisdom and knowledge. When she was down on the ground due to hunger and weak health conditions, Eris' family took her in and give her a job as a bodyguard and was given the salary of 2 Asura gold coins. Plot Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities * Sword King * Elementary ranked Fire magician. * Magic Power Eye, hidden under the eyepatch on her right eye. It allows her to see the flow of mana. * Enhanced senses of the beast race that helped her detect Wii Taa. Equipment Hiramune- Flat Core One of the seven Original Sword god swords. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievement This is the achievement that Ghyslaine gained through her adventure, action, and training: * S-Ranked Adventurer * Sword King Class swordswomen * Princess Ariel Bodyguard Quotes Rudeus: "Ghyslaine, what do you plan to do next? Will you stay around?" Ghyslaine: "No, once I leave Eris-sama with you, my work here is done. I plan to head back to the Asura Kingdom." Rudeus: "Asura Kingdom? Going to help rebuild the Fedoa Region?" Ghyslaine: "No, I will go hunt down those that killed Sauros-sama and kill them." Trivia * She always pick the correct answer when problems are multiple choices regardless that she is weak in analysis. * Nobody believes that she can read, count, and do (elementary) magic. * Thanks to her demon eye, during her adventurer days with Paul's party, she could see through teleport traps when clearing labyrinths. * The reason why Gustav send Pursena and Rinia to Ranoa Magic Academy was because of her and her brother Gyes are an idiot to become village chief. * According to Paul in a letter he wrote to Rudeus on his trip to meet Eris for the first time she never lost to Paul in anything except for when in bed. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Beast Race Category:Dorudia Tribe Category:Dedorudia Tribe Category:Adventurer Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:Bodyguard Category:Teacher Category:Fangs of the Black Wolf Category:Knight Category:Magician Category:Seven Knights of Asura Category:Demon Eyes Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Central Continent Category:Fittoa Region